Where Hearts have Wings
by ikiosko
Summary: -Chapter 7!! I think Sora and Riku are gonna do... something. FUN!! if you catch my drift *winks*- YAOI alternate storyline. The keyblade is actually evil and makes the bearer do bad stuff LOL. Read and see.
1. Reunion

My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! Be nice, I normally don't write fanfics. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you're about to meet (again). SO DON'T ASK. Hehe, ENJOY!!!!  
  
***  
  
"So, this is your 'Keyblade'?" he asked, taking a test swing. "How cute."  
  
Riku tossed back the weapon to his friend Sora.  
  
"It's not cute, it's deadly," Sora insisted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Believe what you will," Riku brushed off Sora's boast.  
  
After visiting various worlds, Sora had found a way back to Destiny Island. And by chance, he had found Riku here, too. Donald and Goofy left him here and returned to Traverse Town to fetch Squall and Yuffie.  
  
"So, what are you doing here? And where have you been?" Sora asked him.  
  
"I should be asking you that," was his reply.  
  
"I've been looking for you!" he told Riku.  
  
"Yeah. right," he smirked. "You haven't been looking for me. You're searching for Kairi."  
  
The thought of Kairi washed a wave of guilt over him. All this time he had failed to find her.  
  
"So I'm right," Riku said, walking away.  
  
Was Kairi okay?  
  
"Wait, come back!" Sora shouted after him.  
  
But Riku kept his strides. Sora had to run to keep up his pace.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked Riku.  
  
Riku was silence. Maybe he was thinking about Kairi, too. Maybe he wants to find her first.  
  
"Don't leave, okay?" Upon hearing that, Riku stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Why not?" he looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I know you're probably looking for Kairi, too."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It's better we stick together. So that we'll be reunited together. It'll be the three of us again."  
  
".yeah."  
  
Riku stood staring at the endless ocean. It was great to be back here, but something felt out of place. It was probably the fact that the island had changed. What used to be where the trio hung out was now a pile of rubble. Everyone that had once live in these islands is still repairing their homes. The only face he didn't see was Kairi's.  
  
"Riku." Sora tried to get his attention. "Let's go. Let's go find Kairi. Together."  
  
Find Kairi. together. What a thought.  
  
"No," he said, unmoving.  
  
"What?" Sora asked unbelieving.  
  
"No,' he repeated.  
  
"W-why?" he stammered.  
  
"I'm not leaving this island," he started walking towards the crashing waves. "I like it here."  
  
"B-but."  
  
"Like it or not, Sora, I won't go."  
  
"What about Kairi!? What's gotten into you? Don't you care anymore!?" his voice was rising as he spoke each word.  
  
Riku swirled around to face his younger friend. "What about Kairi!" he almost yelled.  
  
Sora took a step back, amazed at his reaction.  
  
Riku's tone softened, "We'll only be on another wild goose chase they've set for us. She'll find her way here. Have faith in her, will ya?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
With that Sora started to walk away. He left Riku watching his figure disappear into the distance. After he was sure that he was out of his sight, Sora started running.  
  
He ran, not knowing where, not knowing why. Shimmers of tears were on his face as he ran. He kept on going, as far as he could. To get away from Riku.  
  
What's up with him? Sora thought to himself. Riku used to care so much. He would go out of his way to get his way with Kairi. Now. now he doesn't even give a rat.  
  
"Aarghh!! RIKU!!!" he shouted with all his rage, "I hate you."  
  
But no one could hear him. No one cared. He was completely alone on this side of the island.  
  
And for the first time in his life. he cried because of this vast emptiness around him, and within his heart. 


	2. Impulse

The sun was beaming on Sora as he slept on the beach near the waters. The waves were crashing, threatening to hit him.  
  
A shadow now creeps over him. He felt a nudge at his side. Instantly he bolted up with his Keyblade at hand in battle stance.  
  
It was a while before his eyes adjusted and he saw Riku standing in front of him.  
  
"Riku..."  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Thought you left to find Kairi."  
  
"I can't leave now. I don't even know where the Gummi ship is," he said.  
  
"Whatever, Sora," Riku said. "You're full of it."  
  
He turned and left Sora, once again.  
  
He continued walking up the dunes when a sudden pain struck his back and sent waves throughout his body.  
  
"Arhh," he moaned as he fell over onto the sand.  
  
Sora stood motionless holding his Keyblade. He was astonished at what had just happened.  
  
Riku was sprawled on the dunes as blood seeped through his clothing.  
  
"Riku..." he murmured. "What have I done?!"  
  
Instantly he kneeled beside his fallen buddy. He gently lifted up Riku's still body and held him.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to..." Sora whispered. "I'm so sorry. Riku? Please! Answer me! Riku!!"  
  
But Riku remained unmoving. Sora had struck him out of anger and frustration, and now was in remorse.  
  
The anger brewed stronger inside of him. So strong he wished he could strike himself. But then who will save Kairi?  
  
Forget Kairi! he screamed at himself.  
  
Riku was within his grasps, yet he was worried about Kairi.  
  
Save one at a time, Sora. he told himself.  
  
"Right!" he yelled.  
  
With all his might he hoisted Riku over his shoulder and dragged him near fresh water and laid him on the soft dirt.  
  
Sora now noticed Riku's wound deepening and swelling.  
  
"No..." he shuddered. "Nooo! You'll be okay, Riku! Just-just hang on! Please!"  
  
All was silent but his echoing voice.  
  
***  
  
Sorry to leave you in suspense!! I promise more soon!! 


	3. Imagery

Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own YOU!!!  
  
Sorry about the suspense guys!! Thanks to all those that left reviews. This is gonna be soooo exciting.  
  
BTW I updated Chapter 2 a little, so EVERYONE make sure you remember what happened there before reading this. Otherwise I'm NOT responsible for brain malfunction.  
  
***  
  
"Why did I do that?" Sora softly asked himself. "Riku doesn't deserve that! He doesn't deserve to have me as a friend."  
  
He turned his gaze to the burning sun. As if searching for support.  
  
"He was only..." Only what? "Ahh!!!"  
  
Pain shot through his head as Sora banged it against a cliff wall.  
  
-Pound pound POUND-  
  
He momentarily stopped to look down at Riku. Then he continued the pounding until he was too dizzy to go on.  
  
He let himself fall to the ground as his bruised forehead drip with blood and particles of rock. He lied down, there beside Riku, breathing hard. He then sputtered as he coughed up blood.  
  
"Oooh oww," he choked. That wasn't smart. Now he couldn't think clearly.  
  
The light was fading fast as the sun wanted to disappear from him, too, and soon his eyelids were threatening to drop. Slowly his eyes closed. Suddenly Sora bolted upright.  
  
"Now's not a time to sleep!" he scolded himself. He took a glimpse of the body next to him. Riku's beautiful face was emotionless. The way all dead people look.  
  
"Riku..." he sobbed. Sora moved over closer to him. Was there nothing he could do?  
  
Sora let his own head slowly fall onto his friend's chest. It was still warm. But yet his heart was silent.  
  
Lose both Kairi and Riku, find Riku, and now lose him again? Sora how idiotic can you be? He yelled at himself.  
  
The storm grew intense. The dark clouds began to form. His heart was in pain as his conscience continued to strengthen the thunderous tempest dwelling within.  
  
Sora's arm wrapped over Riku's body, as if protecting him from the cold. His body shivered as he let his teardrops fall past his cheeks. He took no heed of the already setting sun as he clutched his favorite person tighter. It was almost nightfall. Soon the darkness will sweep throughout.  
  
But with the darkness, no shadows will hurt them. Riku will be okay. He'll be fine with Sora at his side.  
  
But why? Why me? he thought. Why did I have to be so stupid?! Why Riku? Why, why. why?  
  
"Some things are just meant to be," a voice somewhere close to him said.  
  
Sora slowly opened his eyes. He cautiously stood up and looked around. But still there was no character to that voice.  
  
"Who said that?" he asked the now night air. "You can hear me? Show yourself! ...please?"  
  
Sora turned around, looking in all directions the voice could possibly be coming from. He was now frightened.  
  
Suddenly he noticed a figure begin to materialize to his right. The figure appeared at Riku's head. Sora took a step closer to closely examine the form of the figure.  
  
"W-who are you?" he stammered.  
  
"Sora, don't you recognize me?" it said.  
  
The figure was now solid and no longer transparent. Yet it was still hidden under a cloak. How was Sora supposed to know who it was?  
  
"Show yourself," he demanded.  
  
The figure was hesitant before it finally took off its hood and revealed its face. Sora's mouth hung in midair as he stared at the person.  
  
"You... You're... But you can't be... huh?" he stuttered.  
  
The now unveiled person raised a hand to silence him as he lowered his eyes to the body before him. He shook his head at the sight below. Riku eyes were closed shut, his face completely pale as hair, and his lips lost all its colors. His muscles were no longer tense.  
  
"How'd you... What are you doing here? I've seen you before!!" Sora cried.  
  
"Of course you have." the person said to him, as if he should have known all along.  
  
It was a moment before Sora spoke again. "Well? Why don't you answer me?"  
  
He looked Sora intensely in the eyes. "Tell me for sure. Do you know to whom you're speaking?"  
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head and was hesitant before answering.  
  
"You...you're me," he said as he made eye contact with his mirror image.  
  
***  
  
Is Riku dead? Is Sora going crazy?  
  
"Am I dead?" (excerpt from Shadow of Destiny LOL)  
  
So who is this "mirror image" of Sora?  
  
STAY TUNED FOLKS. I got the next chapter, but I ain't sharing it with ya till I feel your ready. Or until I start getting threatening mail. Mwahahahahaha. 


	4. Solitude

Disclaimer: Once again, I own Eternal Memory. But not Kingdom Hearts. Why? you ask. Because I'm still short a sandwich of a picnic.  
  
THE MUCH AWAITED CHAPTER IS HERE!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
"Is that what you think?" the other person asked.  
  
"I... I dunno," Sora was quite confused being in his position.  
  
"Well, get your head out of your ass already!"  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"I'm not 'you'! I'm Cloud!"  
  
Sora still could not comprehend. Just a second ago he was staring at himself. Had he damaged a few too many brain cells?  
  
"Cloud..." he repeated the name, as if it were of a foreign tongue. He rubbed his pretty eyes and soon the person in front of him came into focus.  
  
Before him stood a tall, blonde man with a face that could freeze time itself. Indeed, it was Cloud. Not to mention he was handsome ^_^  
  
"I-I don't get it," he muttered.  
  
"Well, get with it already," Cloud snapped at him. His cold eyes penetrated through Sora's body.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
But Cloud did not answer him. Instead he took a step back, further away from Sora. For a while it seemed time really did freeze as the two just stood and watched the other. Cloud finally broke his gaze. "Sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Didn't mean to scream at ya like that," he responded.  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"Anyway, I've been watching you. Thought you might need some help."  
  
"Help? I don't need any help," Sora said, mattter-of-factly.  
  
"You are just like me when I was younger. Sorry, kid. But it doesn't seem like you can pull yourself out of this whirlpool." He motioned at Riku, still lying on the ground.  
  
Sora stopped breathing for moment. He shut his eyes tight as he realized what Cloud was trying to say. The moment he opened them again, his pupils and iris glistened with water.  
  
"I'm too late?" he dreaded the answer.  
  
"Yeah..." was Cloud's emotionless reply.  
  
So, now it's clear. Sora was a murderer, possessed by his own heart. He dropped to his knees on the sacred dirt beside his buddy. It was a shame, but he cried uncontrollably before Cloud. The sobs refused to stop as his tears flowed like a river.  
  
His own anger and emotions swelled and pulsated through his soul as this storm rages in his heart.  
  
"Listen kid," Cloud's voice was deep, "I didn't come here to bring you misfortune."  
  
Sora looked up at him with red puffy eyes like a puppy neglected with food. His cries were mere sniffles at last. "Are you here to save Riku, then?"  
  
"You got it," he replied. "Lucky guess."  
  
Was it too good to be true? Riku won't die?  
  
"I hope you know he's not even dead," he stated.  
  
A wave of more confusion leaked his brain as he slowly unfixed his gaze from Cloud to Riku. His white-haired friend was alive. Quickly and without thinking, Sora crawled to him and reached for Riku's hand.  
  
Yes, there was a pulse. A strong one at that.  
  
"He's unconscious," Cloud explained.  
  
"Well... will he ever wake up?" he looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Here." Cloud reached into his pants and retrieved a glass bottle. He tossed over at the kneeling Sora. It made a clattering sound as it hit the ground, but refused to shatter. With care, he picked it up in his hands and stared at the contents. It was as red as blood, yet somehow clear as the freshwaters.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Where I came from, that's a Phoenix Down," he explained. "It'll bring Riku back almost instantly.  
  
Sora held it over his unconscious comrade as it carefully released its contents. The water vanished into vapors and wrapped around Riku. Sora's eyes gleamed with joy as a sign of movement was seen from Riku.  
  
He stood up and turned to Cloud to thank him. He stood there awkwardly wondering what to do. Oh hell, why not? Sora threw his arms around Riku's savior. That certainly caught dear Cloud by surprise.  
  
"Thankf youf." His voice was muffled as he buried his face in Cloud chest. He squeezed so tight that our blonde hero could not move his own arms to get this boy off him.  
  
"Ugh," Cloud breathed as he was released at last from Sora's grip. "I should be going now."  
  
"Wait!" Sora grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving.  
  
Now what? "What is it?"  
  
"Where are you goin'?" he asked. His curious child-like eyes peered into the soul of Cloudy.  
  
"Away," was his one word response.  
  
"Already?"  
  
Cloud shrugged. His work here was done. He grabbed Sora's shoulders and looked at him. A look that could melt a million hearts. "Look, kid, sorry to break it to ya. I'm leaving. Don't look so down."  
  
But he did. Sora's eyes wandered to the ground. "So you're gonna just leave like that?"  
  
Cloud nodded. "You've got Riku now."  
  
Speaking of Riku... Sora turned around. "Riku, how are you... Riku?!"  
  
The place where Riku had been lying was no longer occupied. Riku was gone!  
  
"Cloud!" He desperately sought Cloud again. But he found he was shouting to nothingness. Cloud, too, had disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Don't you worry, there's more coming!! Let's get some ACTION! Eh? Who's with me?? Action!?!?! Yeah!!!!! Ahem. Excuse me. I just fell off my chair so this may take a while until the next chapter is up!  
  
By the way, anyone interested in reading my novel? I could use some help on it. Like at the top, it's called Eternal Memory for now. If not, CURSE YOU!! Heartless demons. (get it? Heartless? Hahah I crack myself up. Whew) 


	5. Oblivious

So, where is Riku? While I was getting back up in my chair, he took a flight to Florence, Italy. Now he's back. Read on!  
  
^^Remember to refresh on the other chapters!!!^^  
  
---  
  
Sora's mind spun in circles. He shook his head, desperately trying to bring back his senses. His brain throbbed in agony.  
  
"Riku... you left me," he mumbled. "again?"  
  
Who's he talking to?  
  
"But why?" he wanted to know.  
  
When his echoes would not repeat him, he slowly closed his eyes, wishing for his timely death. With Riku gone, he might as well have been dead.  
  
So, with nothing left to do, he tossed his Keyblade as far as his mild arms would throw. It was too dark to see where it landed. Too dark to matter.  
  
Suddenly a flash of light blinded him. And everything went black again.  
  
"Sora," a voice whispered to him.  
  
"Huh?" he looked around. Or tried to. But his eyes were still hurting from that strange sudden flash.  
  
"Sora!" it echoed in his ears.  
  
"Riku? Is that you? Riku?!" he blindly shouted. He ran towards the direction he heard the voice from.  
  
Closer and closer he neared the ocean shore. So close he almost tripped on his Tidus-like shoes, but luckily did not fall into the wrath of the tremendous waves.  
  
He felt a strong arm had grabbed him. He tried to face his friend, but Riku's strength kept Sora from looking at him.  
  
"Shhh," Riku hushed in his ears.  
  
His voice... Riku hadn't left him after all. Oh, the joy and elation returned to him. Riku was back.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Riku," he stuttered, through his tears of happiness. "Does this mean you forgive me?"  
  
Riku was silence. His grasps loosened around Sora's shoulders, but his grip remained still.  
  
"I understand if you don't," Sora attempted to explain. "What I did was unacceptable. We're still friends, right?"  
  
Riku let his hold upon Sora leave, as he continued to stare at the cluster of brown hair. Still he did not utter another word.  
  
Sora took this moment to finally face his buddy. For the first time again he was able to look into Riku's teal eyes. They burned with emotions. As if all his feelings have been blended into. His physical pains may have dissolved, but no way in hell would they leave his eyes.  
  
Sora wrapped his lesser masculine arms around Riku. But Riku did not return the hug. Instead he gazed out into the sky of endless twinkles.  
  
Sora closed his eyes as he squeezed him harder.  
  
"I'm not letting you go, Riku," he whispered softly as he rested his head on Riku's shoulder.  
  
After a moment to Riku, yet an eternity to Sora, Riku lifted his hand and gently stroke his smaller friend's head of hair.  
  
It was going to take a while, but eventually Riku would forgive him. Maybe even learn to love him again. But sine dubia, Sora. That's such wishful thinking.  
  
"I wish time could freeze," Sora thought out loud.  
  
"Why?" was Riku's soft response.  
  
"Because..." he muttered. "Because then I could be with you like this, forever."  
  
Riku looked at Sora's fine hair and slowly pushed him away. He then looked directly in his eyes.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Hm?" he looked up with a tear-strewn face.  
  
Without another word from either one of the boys, Riku pulled Sora to him and locked his lips to his own.  
  
Sora's eyes were halfway shut when he finally realized what had happened. He could feel Riku's hot breath on his left cheek. It was magical. The scent of love and the realization that they were indivisible.  
  
Sora leaned in as his legs weakened. Riku's body heat was penetrating his skin as he held in Riku closer.  
  
His desire for Riku had grown. His tongue shyly slipped past Riku's lips. The taste of dry blood stung his mouth. But it didn't matter, he was finally in bliss. So maybe Riku forgave him after all...  
  
A slight shiver tingled his body as Riku touched his cheek. Just a simple touch. Yet Sora was melting already. He felt his tongue drawn deeper in the mouth of Riku.  
  
He opened his eyes again as Riku pulled away. Those eyes as cold as steel were upon him, as if searching his face for ignorance.  
  
"Riku..." his voice broke, "I... ah... thanks."  
  
A smile formed on silver-hair's lips. "Sora," his voice was oh so enchanting.  
  
"Yes?" Sora found himself mesmerized by the longing for another simple kiss.  
  
"Where's your Keyblade?"  
  
A small jolt electrocuted within him. Keyblade? Hadn't he just thrown it somewhere?  
  
"It's... somewhere. Why?" he wanted to know why Riku would care.  
  
"You don't seem to have it," he answered. "Does this mean you give up the title as Keyblade wielder?"  
  
"Ah, I guess so," he shrugged as he gave Riku a warm smile.  
  
His smiled was rewarded with a deathly blow to the head.  
  
...Riku had had the Keyblade in his possession, Sora realized as he staggered backwards and fell into the ocean waters into oblivion.  
  
---  
  
Uh oh... awaits hate mail to arrive. Don't you werry my children. You'll get the action you deserve. ^_-  
  
But seriously, if anyone wants to be notified when this fic gets updated, e- mail me your e-mail addy and I'll, well, notify you. If not, sucks to you. Come on, doesn't take more than 3 minutes. You Layzies! Homunculus will stab you with a pentagram! Consider yourselfs warned!  
  
*sine dubia - Latin meaning 'without a doubt' well there's a little trivia for you. Hope I don't get too carried away and write the whole thing in Latin. hahaha. 


	6. Remorse

Hiyee! I'm back! Thanks to everyone for the nice and encouraging reviews. ...And... the not so... nice reviews. Hehe. I had writer's block for quite a while. Sorry about the delay!!! I also had to finish my dress for Anime Expo 03! It's very beautiful, might I add!  
  
So, Sora comes back and sees Riku, almost kills him, then falls in love with him; now Riku gets his revenge. What happens next? Read on, I guess.  
  
***Important*** is it legal to make this story graphical? I mean, I know NC- 17 rating was removed, so does that mean the action can't go any further or something? Anyone know? Please let me know if you want this story to get more, shall we say "exciting" or not. Thanks!!  
  
---  
  
"Dear God..." Riku muttered in astonishment. "What have I done?"  
  
He desperately tried to erase the sight before him. The body of dear Sora, drowning in blood and salty ocean water. No matter how hard he tried, Sora was still there.  
  
It was no dream at all. Riku felt it very much real as the waves gradually carried Sora's unconscious body further in the sea.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" he held his head back and screamed in rage.  
  
Without further adieu he leapt off the dune he had been standing on, down to where Sora laid. His masculine body prevented most of the water from slapping onto his friend.  
  
With tears in his eyes and anger in his heart, he lifted Sora with no difficulty. Riku carried him away from the water. Away from the menacing waves that threatened to take Sora from him.  
  
But to where?  
  
Riku's realization that there was nowhere to go finally drained into him. He stood there, the middle of the sandy ground, wondering what to do. He clutched Sora's frail body oh so close. But not too tight as to inflict any harm.  
  
Since coming back to Destiny Islands, Riku had never felt so out of place. This place was almost foreign to him. But, where else would he go? He was no longer accepted. They wouldn't care about him. They all hated him. They who were still living.  
  
The only person that loves him, still needed him lay helpless in his arms. He looked down at the innocent face of Sora. The soft brown hair tickled his skin, the deathly smile pained his heart.  
  
He smiled, although knowing he mustn't be smiling, at the beautiful and lonely face that did not look back at him.  
  
"Sora... please don't leave me," he prayed. It was no use. Sora could not hear him.  
  
Confusion. Indeed a scary word. He carried his beloved friend to a nearby cave. He set Sora down at the cave entrance and gently kissed his forehead.  
  
Riku sat beside him with his back leaning on the wall inside the cavern, letting his eyes close for just a moment. But he dared not take his eyes away from Sora for long.  
  
"What's going on?" Riku thought out loud. His heart tinged with pain as the rhythmic vibrations pulsated throughout his veins. From the depth of his soul to the rest of his body.  
  
Suddenly it hit him. Not literally. "The Keyblade!!!" he shouted as he picked up the forbidden blade and brought it to eye-level.  
  
It shone with great powers yet it gleamed with malicious intentions under the moonlight. Evil weapon. Riku's eyes narrowed as he glared at the accursed weapon.  
  
It's brought nothing but despair. Not only did the possessor of the Keyblade towered with immerse strength; for it fed on the energy of the beholder.  
  
In a futile attempt to destroy it, Riku swung it back and struck the inner cavern walls as hard as his lean arms would hit. It made a deafening noise as parts of the wall chipped away and tumbled at his feet.  
  
However, the Keyblade refused to dent.  
  
Riku, frustrated and annoyed, stormed out of the cave. He angrily flung the sword as far as to the ocean's beginning. He watched it, panting from madness.  
  
"Ow!" a voice bellowed in pain as the blade hit a dark figure on the beach.  
  
"What??" Riku was indeed too curious to know who he had just hit.  
  
Lucky for him, the figure began racing to where he was. On impulse, he took defensive stance and guarded the body still lying behind him.  
  
Faster and faster the person neared him. Finally, a few yards before reaching Riku, the person slowed down to a fast walk.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Cloud screamed at him.  
  
"Uh...what?" Riku was confused.  
  
"I'm just standing there, mindin' my own FREAKIN' business, then YOU deliberately hit me with some giant key!" Cloud stammered, rubbing his head in pain from where the blade had hit him.  
  
"S-sorry, I didn't mean to. I-I didn't see you there-" he explained.  
  
"Whatever. Just drop it," Cloud flung the Keyblade up and hurled it deep into the ocean waters. Something neither Riku nor Sora could have done.  
  
They had both failed to relieve themselves of the cruel intentions of the Keyblade. Once again, Cloud saves the night.  
  
Upon seeing Sora lying in the ground, Cloud exclaimed, "Good God." He pointed to the fallen boy.  
  
"Exactly what I said," Riku told him.  
  
"Not again," Cloud muttered under his breath. "why do you two always have to do this? I'm not even gonna ask this time."  
  
He pushed Riku aside to take a closer examination of Sora. He placed a face over Sora's forehead. It was still warm. And there was slight breathing from his nostrils.  
  
"He'll be fine," Cloud told Riku as he stood to face him.  
  
Riku stared at this strange man before him. He was taller, leaner and very much handsome. His face showed no emotions, even as he flashed a cocky smile at Riku.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Cloud whispered to him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Riku, sensing an unusual feeling at this kind gesture, reached up to feel the spot where he had hit the man with the Keyblade. Cloud winced, although it did not sure. The pain was diminishing.  
  
"Sorry," Riku apologized again.  
  
Cloud stared into those young, but matured eyes. He sensed an exciting jolt through his blood stream. From the pit of his stomach to his inner thighs. This boy was hot.  
  
"Uhh..." Riku took a step back when he realized how intently Cloud had been focusing on him. "you're scarin' me, man." He got into defensive stance that battle has taught him. "Look, I don't wanna fight you or anything, so... could you stop that?"  
  
Cloud kept his glazed locked. "Stop what?" It was amazing the features he was looking at in Riku now so much reminded him of Sephiroth's!  
  
"You look like you wanna beat me or something!" Riku narrowed his eyes slightly. Those same greenish, almond-shaped eyes that Sephy possessed, as well as with the long, platinum hair were indeed remarkable.  
  
"'Eat you', haha," Cloud snickered.  
  
Riku raised an eyebrow, giving him a confuzzled look, "but I said be-"  
  
"Sephiroth!" he suddenly yelled.  
  
"Gahh!" This freaky, blonde guy was a scary creep. The sudden shout from Cloud scared the crap out of dear Riku, sending the boy running down the beach.  
  
"Hey! Come back!" Cloud chased after him. His longer legs eventually caught him up with Riku.  
  
"Ow!" Riku whimpered as he was tackled face down onto the sand.  
  
"Sephiroth..." Cloud whispered as he looked down at the lock of white hair this boy had grown.  
  
"Will you quit that?!" Riku cheek was pressed into the ground as Cloud sat with both legs over the boy. "Get off me!"  
  
"No," he answered stubbornly. "Not till you tell who you are."  
  
Riku was beginning to get irritated. "Riku! I don't know who this Sapphire person is!"  
  
Cloud chuckled to himself. He was obviously enjoying himself... and Riku. He stood up, but only enough for the boy to turn over on his back so he could breath.  
  
In a futile attempt to escape Cloud's imprisonment, Riku was pinned down again. Only this time he was faced with his capturer.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
And we will have to end there, for now. Review or e-mail what you think. I made this chapter longer for your reading pleasures, so thank me. I think you will especially like the next chapter! So stay tune to find out what happens to Sora!!!!  
  
Also, just go on and suggest what you would like to see happen next. If you want it to go 'harder' or 'softer' get my drift?? Hehe, see ya at Chapter 7 cuz I promise to have that up REALLY soon!!! 


	7. Amnesia

Heeeeeeeee, sorry folks, didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long, so this chapter is a bit longer. I think you may like it.  
  
And to all of you who think I'm strange and my writing sucks, well, you're probably right considering the only free time is I have is at the wee hours of the night when you're all asleep. So forgive me. It's very hard to think when you're half-asleep. Enjoy!  
  
^^^Remember to refresh on previous chapters!!!^^^  
  
***  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Riku," Cloud smirked as he leaned in closer. His nose rubbed against Riku's.  
  
"Argh!" Riiku screamed. "Get off meeee!"  
  
Riku freed his arms and with a shove that deprived all this strength from within he was able to thrust the blonde man back. With both legs he hurled Cloud back.  
  
Cloud had been caught off guard, yet he was not surprise by this boy's strength.  
  
"Have it your way," Cloud shrugged. He held out his hand before him, and soon a string of lights dissolved his image and he was gone.  
  
Riku stared at the place he once stood. "So that's how he does it..." he shook his head. "Whatever."  
  
He suddenly remembered he had left Sora alone back at the cave when he ran for dear life from that strange madman by name of Cloud.  
  
"I'mm commming Sorra!!" he shouted as he quickly jogged back.  
  
As expected, little Sora had not budged an inch.  
  
"Hey," Riku whispered, although knowing Sora couldn't hear him. "You'll be okay. I won't leave you." He gently kissed Sora on the forehead.  
  
Concern washed over him as his lips felt how cold Sora was. Instinctively Riku picked him up and carried him further into the cave. As he was set down Riku began to remove Sora's clothing, as they were drenched from the sea waters when he fell in.  
  
Riku stared at his friend's naked body. He longed to satisfy his desires as his hand ran along the outline of Sora's body. Though Riku was at an advantage, he simply could not just RAPE Sora. It was unjust and just wrong.  
  
With a sigh, he held Sora's body close to him. Close enough so that he could transfer his body heat to him.  
  
20 minutes passed as he sat there, silently humming to himself. Sora was still fully unconscious. Riku was beginning to get bored.  
  
He stretched his weary legs out in front of him yawning loudly. Soon, however soon it took his bum to go numb, he began to drift off to sleep.  
  
I should be sleeping... he thought as he dozed on. I'm guarding Sora. How can I fall alseep. Hellooo!? Riku!! Wake up!!  
  
An hour had passed before his drowsiness went away and he was fully awake again.  
  
"Whew," he tried to shake off the numbness throughout his body from just sitting in one spot. "Whoa, Sora. You still playin' dead?"  
  
"rmmm..." came a sound from Sora.  
  
"Huh, you just say something?" Riku was hoping it was true that he heard Sora.  
  
Gently he poked his boy to stir him. Didn't work.  
  
So Riku pinched Sora's belly, not too hard nor soft but enough for him to feel it. Didn't work.  
  
"Hmph," he signed, "Stubborn moron. You're always sleeping. Why I ought to..."  
  
Ought to what?  
  
"How about a kiss? Well, I don't think you'll mind. After all, I saved you. Err... kind of," he said OUTLOUD to himself. And maybe to Sora.  
  
With haste, Riku moved in for the prize. His wet lips pressed hard against Sora's dryer lips. His tongue rubbed around Sora's lips, bringing back the moisture for him. As he held Sora with his left arm, Rku's right hand slowly crept up his leg.  
  
He made gentle stroking motions at Sora's thighs. Riku causally let his hand slip under those red shorts.  
  
"Mmm," Riku was beginning to get aroused.  
  
For an instance, he broke his kiss with Sora for a breath. The brown-haired boy was ever so sweet and innocent. Riku longed to see those big blue eyes again.  
  
Damn that stupid Keyblade made me hit him, Riku cursed a malicious weapon. Damn it all.  
  
"Well, you'll be okay, Sora," his hand left Sora's lap and then Riku cupped his face with both hands, "I don't care if Cloud's a psychedelic blondie, but I believe him, you know?"  
  
He kissed Sora on the cheeks and whispered, "Of course you don't, my ignorant toy. But I love you. Damn it, I love you so much! So you're NOT gonna leave me, got that?"  
  
His breathing was unstable as he held Sora's head against his chest. He rested his own head on Sora's mess of hair as he stroked Sora's back.  
  
Moments passed by.  
  
A voice, "Rikuuu...?"  
  
A bit startled, Riku instantly looked at Sora. "Sora??"  
  
"Yea... Riku. I'm here," Sora's voice was what he had heard. The younger child sat up and stretched. "Ahh, finally got sleep."  
  
"You sure did, ya lazy bum," Riku chuckled. His elation was suppress, as all he wanted to do was rejoice inside himself, not letting Sora know. You know, he had to be cool. "So how you feelin'?"  
  
"Great!" Sora exclaimed. Then he paused, "But, what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Riku pretended dumb.  
  
"I don't remember anything. I remember you, and... something else, but I can't quite put it to words. And then... everything was dark. Was I swallowed by the darkness?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Riku gave him a queer look.  
  
"Ah," Sora shrugged, shaking his head. "nevermind. Guess I was really knocked out, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Riku playfully tousled his hair. "So you don't remember anything at all?"  
  
"Nope!" he said nonchalantly. "...well, except this strange fella... think his name was Cloud? He kept making fun of me or something. But my memory's so vague."  
  
Deep down inside, Riku was glad Sora couldn't remember. Even though he shouldn't be glad, he was just so... relieved. He just hoped Sora doesn't ask him about it.  
  
"Hey Riku, do you remember?" Sora turned to his friend with a genuine innocent face.  
  
That totally caught Riku by surprise. Could Sora sense his thoughts? "Uh, remember what?"  
  
"You silly goose," Sora laughed.  
  
Riku gave him a nervous chuckled, "Yeah, I don't remember a thing either."  
  
Whew, Riku was so relieved yet somewhat skeptical his buddy fell for his lame excuse.  
  
"Hey Sora, race ya to the beach!" in an attempt to change his tension, he started running at full speed to a now sunlit ocean.  
  
The boy leapt into the sparkling clear waters, followed by Sora. the both began to wrestle each other into deeper parts of the beach.  
  
"Ahh!" Sora screamed suddenly realizing how far they were from the shore.  
  
"What's the matter? Forgot how to swim?" Riku teased him.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," he grabbed onto Riku for support.  
  
The water seemed to be against him. Pulling him body under the water. But those strong arms held him close to Riku.  
  
"So why were we wrestling?" Riku asked, still catching his breath.  
  
"I dunno. You started it," Sora's legs were still tired out as Riku slowly treaded them to the shallow end.  
  
"Did not!" he protested at Sora.  
  
"Musta been me, then," little Sora said cutely when they were both standing on their feet, no longer have to tread.  
  
The alluring tone of his voice and adoring look on his face was unbearable, "Sora... I'm sorry."  
  
"I know," Sora retorted.  
  
Riku was puzzled, "You do?"  
  
"No," he answered mischeviously. "Why are you sorry?"  
  
He's too cute, Riku thought. He's so mine, now.  
  
Grabbing both arms of Sora, Riku pulled them over his shoulders as he embraced his lover in a passionate kiss. Although caught by surprise, Sora didn't object to Riku's sudden act of love. Instead he returned the kiss hard and wet.  
  
Riku was excited as a low moan emitted from Sora. My prayers have been answered, Riku thought lamely. His hands massaged Sora's body as if they had a mind of their own. He rubbed his back in circular motions, slowly traveling lower, determined to excite Sora. Riku knew he was close as Sora's breath became shorter and faster.  
  
***  
  
Sorry I have to stop in the middle of their fun. And I'll make sure to include those last few paragraphs in the next chapter so you will see the picture better. ^_~ 


End file.
